TWRN is a well-known communications method. TWRN often may involve a first end-user with a remote two-way radio that sends and receives communications using radio signaling such as DTMF, DCS, CTCSS, 5/6 tone selcall, or other type of modulated RF control format with a first base/repeater station. The first base/repeater station transmits the voice or data communication signals to at least one second base/repeater station. The second base/repeater station then transfers the communication signals to a second end user in contact with the second base/repeater station and the process is reversed for return communications. Conventional TWRN communication generally is controlled by each portable/mobile unit having a unique ID and/or group ID. This ID is stored at the audio switch controller of the base/repeater station that this user is within range of. When a call is made to the individual user, a search is made of the controllers until the ID is found. The controllers then route audio as appropriate. In conventional TWRN, long-range communications are exchanged between and among the base/repeater stations via audio switching networks or dedicated telephone lines. Such networks require a costly infrastructure.
Computer networks, such as the Internet, have more recently become well known and pervasive. Unlike the circuit switched technology of TWRN, these networks utilize a packet switched technology. Compared to circuit switched networks, packet switched networks are commonly acknowledged to be far more efficient for the transport of information. Generally, charges for use of switch networks and dedicated telephone lines are time based (i.e., cents per minute of use) whereas charges for use of the computer networks are usually flat monthly fees. Computer networks and the Internet utilize an addressing structure completely different from the TWRN. They employ unique domain names (e.g., “abc.com”) and associated, unique addresses (e.g., “123.255.255.123”) for establishing packet-based communications between systems. Even though the system of the present invention is not required to use the PSTN or TWRN, the design of the system of the present invention optionally may include expedients enabling use of such systems.
In general, communication via computer networks, as compared with other communications, results in a lower cost to the end user. Accordingly, individuals and businesses often seek to shift communications traffic from the TWRN and other systems, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”), to the Internet.
Ranalli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,077, describes one example of a method and apparatus designed to shift communications from the PSTN to the Internet. Ranalli et al. describes a database on a data network to relate a unique identifier attached to a user to a data network address including an IP by which the user may be reached. Ranalli et al. provide a method is provided for registering a telephone number and an associated IP with a directory service that is accessible on the Internet. The directory service can then be accessed with a request for resolution of the unique identifier to its associated Internet address, wherein the directory service resolves the associated Internet address in response to the request. Ranalli et al. do not mention or suggest, in any way, application of such a system to two-way radio communications.
Thus, no prior art teaches or suggests a method or system for enabling two-way radio communications over a computer network and/or the Internet.